universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabal
This is the profile for the Cabal from Destiny Summery The Cabal have had a enigmatic history, they were a people of war in the past, conquering worlds were ever they go, they were even able to blow up planets and moons just for getting in their way. They have led several coups and are currently a military regime. Military Structure Leader *Dominus Ghaul *Emperor Calus (Formerly) *Acrius (Formerly) Second-in-command *Consul Military Leaders *Umun'arath *Primus Ta'aun Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Lictor Shayotet *Freeborn Otzot *Aedile Moli Imoli *Valus Mau'ual *Valus Tlu'urn Military Units Infantry Special Vehicles *Interceptors *Goliath Tanks **Fleet Goliath Tank *Imperial Land Tank Aircraft/Ships/Vessels *The Almighty *The Leviathan *Cage Ship *Harvesters *Thresher *Warhship *Cabal Carrier *Ripper Pod *Mining Lander Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 2: Galactic Dominance, the Cabal have waged war across the galaxy to prove their worth. they have conquered or blown up entire planets, moons and stars who get in their way. Their Civilization is based on technological advancements and science, achieving space fairing means of easily traveling fast across the galaxy. Conquest Stats Tier 3-C: Multi-Solar System (likely higher), The Cabal have conquered multiple solar systems throughout the galaxy in their long conquest by Dominus Ghaul. Power Stats DC: Star: Acrius was the legendary first Emperor who managed to capture the sun when he became emperor. Unknown: Emperors such as Dominus Ghaul and Calus with their powers where Ghaul possesses stolen Light, and Calus with his implanted Psionic powers. Star: The Almighty with it's main weapon is capable of annihilating stars into supernova blasts. Planet: The Almighty can grind up planets as fuel. Planet: The Leviathan can eat entire planets. Planet: the Cabal's means of blowing up planets and moons. Moon: Psion Flayers' psychic powers are capable of moving moons for strategic or weaponry purposes. Country: The Cabal's Planet cracker's are capable of cracking the surface of planets. Island: The Cabal ships with their orbital strikes. City-Town: regular Cabal commanders the rank of Valus which can go toe-to-toe with Axis Mind Vex which can destroy planetoids (Likely Higher with well known members and "Guardians"). City Cabal aircraft with highly explosive armaments. Large Building: Minor Cabal vehicle weapon systems and hand held siege weapons. Small Building: Cabal infantry with their grenade rifles. Room: Cabal with physical combat (Higher if with Phalanx shield). Wall: Psion in physical combat. Durability: Continent: The Almighty with size and being bound to a sun on a quantum level. Unknown: it took a Galaxy sized and expanding attack to permanently kill Dominus Ghaul. Unknown: Cabal Battleships and carriers with their hulls. Island: The Cabal ships with their Reinforced hull. City Cabal aircraft with their hulls. City-Town: Cabal Commanders strengths against other elite members. Large Building: Minor Cabal vehicle weapon systems. Room: Cabal infantry with high tech armor. Unknown: Phalanx with their shields which are nigh indestructible. Wall: Psions or below with their standard armor. Speed: FTL+: with their technology and teleportation to traverse the galaxy in short periods of time. Unknown: Cabal leaders combat speed. Unknown: with Cabal ships in space. Transonic-Subsonic+ Cabal ships in the Atmosphere. Supersonic-Subsonic: Cabal Weapon firing Speed.Superhuman+: Cabal with jet packs which travel quickly. Above Average: Cabal standard speed. Skills Stats The Cabal are highly trained and well equipped with high tech armaments, they mainly use explosives for standard infantry weapons. They build large scale fortifications, and establish areas of restriction called exclusion zones. As said before, they possess means of blowing up celestial bodies just for getting in their way. they possess a Battle Network that lets them retrieve information that they get from battles, analyses them and develop countermeasures. Strengths/Pros After the fall of the corrupt leader Calus, Dominus had learned the ways of war and strategy to add to his ferocious persona that allowed them to conquer the stars. they send scouting legions first before sending any real forces to attack. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their power, they become overconfident in their victories that they tend to be lax in the time of occupations. Dominus has displayed a sense of self worth issues which takes him away from claiming victories and gaining his objectives. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Ghaul.png|The Current Leader of the Cabal and Conquerer of the Galaxy Sun Projector.jpg|The Almighty is strong enough to obliterate Stars. The Cabal.jpg|The Cabal in action. Exclusion_zone.jpg|The Cabal's Exclusion Zone, which is the most fortified area of Mars. Category:Destiny Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Gaming Category:Tier 2 Civilization